


My Best Friend Complex

by Alerion15



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm in love with my best friend" "They make me confused" "I like you but it's different now..." Will these two friends finds the word they want to say to each other? Warning: Yuri don't like no read. Don't take this story seriously just saying XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend Complex

**My Best Friend Complex**

Natsumi's POV

I'm in love with my best friend and it's driving me crazy. I know what you're thinking 'so cliché, why don't you just tell  _him_  how you feel'. Now in a normal situation that would make sense but this wasn't a normal situation for three reasons. One, my friend is socially inept, they lived in a mountain most of their lives so they don't know much about 'city life' as they like to call it. Two, they're a ninja, now you're probably thinking 'you can't be serious', and I am. And thirdly my best friend is a girl, yep the  _'guy'_  you wanted me to confess to, is actually a girl, the final reason my crush isn't normal by any stretch.

Koyuki Azumaya, the girl who had just recently transferred to my school about two months ago, who sniffed her way into my heart. No literally, the first day she came to our school she sniffed me and said 'you smell friendly'. I'll admit at first I was a little weirded out by that but it was kind of… cute, oh who am I kidding it was adorable I just wanted to hug her and scream kawaii. We hung out the whole day and I instantly felt a connection with her, at first I thought it just meant we'd be great friends but now, now I know it was the beginning of me falling for her.

After school that day I remember I kept rambling on to my brother how cool she was, I felt like a fan girl to be honest. That was also the same day I felt a twinge of jealousy, when Fuyuki asked if she was pretty without even thinking I said yeah with, now that I think back on it, a dreamy tone, then I said way too pretty for you, for some reason I didn't want him to think if her like that. I didn't think much of it then, but now… ugh how did this happen to me?

I guess it was her personality she's so carefree, optimistic, and a bit eccentric at times, but that just adds to her allure. Also she gets along nicely with everyone; she's just a loveable person I think it's impossible not to like. But like I said before she is pretty very,  **very**  pretty I mean have you seen her? Long sea green hair, I know it sounds weird but on her it's perfect, it's always tied up in a large red bow, but I'd love to see her with her hair down flowing freely, I know she'd be breath taking. Her eyes are like emeralds, when she's happy or excited they sparkle so beautifully they could put precious gems to shame, and when she's calm and serene their softer and turn a greenish blue, they make me want to melt, and when she's being mischievous the become more 'normal' green with a certain gleam in her eye that always makes me wonder what's going on in that head of hers. Her body is slender and toned due to all that ninja training she has done, and have you seen her in her ninja outfit? It accentuates every curve she has and if that skirt was any shorter it would be illegal, and even though she doesn't look like much she can hold her own in any fight. Which makes me wonder how after all that training she manages to keep her skin so soft, I should know the way she's always glomping me. But I can't say I mind whenever she sneaks up on me and captures me in a hug my heart skips a beat, I become flustered, and get a little light headed. The term 'personal space' and Koyuki don't mix, which is what makes this so confusing for me.

Koyuki is a naturally affectionate person so it's hard to tell what her motives are behind her actions. Sometimes I knew she was just being friendly but other times, maybe, there's something more behind it? Or maybe that's just my wishful thinking, and reading into something that isn't there ohhh why couldn't I stick with crushing on Saburo?

**My Best Friend Complex**

Koyuki's POV

I'm confused by my best friend. I wonder what goes through her head sometimes, one minute she's calm and carefree, the next she's tense and blushing. It usually happens when I usually hug her suddenly or say something that's on my mind. Also I catch her staring at me sometimes, her gaze so intense it makes me feel nervous being observed by her. There are some things I still don't understand about being a normal teenage girl and sometimes I worry that I did something wrong. But she tells me when I do things out of the ordinary, I'm so happy we became friends she makes me really happy. But she also makes me feel strange at times, not bad strange just a something I've never felt before. Like when she smiles I feel happy too and have to smile with her. Whenever she compliments me on one of my ninja moves it feels like butterflies are flying around in my tummy. When she hugs me my cheeks feel warm and I find myself melting in her embrace. I like just being around her even if we're not doing anything and just lazing around.

Natsumi Hinata my best friend and mentor of city life and acting normal I don't know what I'd do without her. The first day we met I was so excited to be going to school, when I walked in the room I smelled something wonderful. It was like all the sweet scents of city mixed into one intoxicating scent, so when I heard I got to sit next to her I had an urge to get a better whiff of the scent. So I skipped over to her and inhaled her wonderful unique scent and decided I liked her, so I told her she smelled friendly. Looking back I would have thought she would have told me people didn't do that but she didn't, instead she blushed a little and said thanks. Then when we went to gym and were doing gymnastics, when I saw how awesome Natsumi was I wanted to show her my moves, and her cheering me on made me want to do it even more. So when I landed it and she said how awesome I was I felt so happy. I thought that was the best day ever because I made a good impression on Natsumi and she became my first friend.

But now I'm not so sure how I feel anymore, I know I still like her but it feels different than how it was at first. Before I wanted to make a good impression and learn more about other girls my age, now I just want to be around her and see her smile, and be the reason for that smile. I want to protect her no matter what, because without her, without her... I don't even know the thought of her not being around doesn't seem possible. It's like having peanut butter without jelly, salt without pepper, a sundae without the cherry on top, just unnatural. I know it's only been two months since we met but I  
wouldn't change it for the world. I really have D and the others to thank actually, after finding out D's friends were with Natsumi there was more of a reason for us to hang out.

Sure at first she seems rough and tough, don't get me wrong she can be, but she's more girly than people give her credit. Like her love for all things cute, it's really funny watch her go all starry-eyed when she sees a kitten or a puppy. And she has a sweet tooth too; I caught her couple of times spaced out munching on a box of pocky. But you could never tell by looking at her, probably from all the sports she plays.

So let me describe her for you so you can get a better picture of who I'm talking about. So she has an athletic build, but not with all those muscles, though you can still tell she works out. Her skin is slightly tanned instead of pale like mine. She has shoulder length red hair that she keeps up in a pigtail style. Her eyes, oh her eyes they're probably the best part of her. At first glance they're brown but if you look closely and watch her when her moods change, her eyes change with them. Like when she's happy they're a light orangey brown. Or when she's mad they turn a darker reddish brown. And when  
she's calm they're a beautiful caramel, I remember this one time when we hung out we decided to watch the sunset and her eyes sparkled in the sun it was so amazing, it was so peaceful I wish I could have captured it on camera. There it goes again that butterfly sensation I get in my stomach when I think of her, maybe I could ask her about this new feeling.

**My Best Friend Complex**

Narrator's POV

What a predicament our lovely duo are in, both have feelings for each other but one is afraid while the other doesn't know what the meaning of what a crush is. Sure it's my fault they're in this situation but if they weren't you'd just be reading a plot-less drabble. But as the narrator of this wonderful story it's my job to get them together, in a cliché manner of course. So without further ado let's set the mood shall we?

It was a Saturday afternoon and our victims *ehem* I mean Koyuki and Natsumi were getting ready for the last period of the day. And it just happened to be gym, and because it's spring time that means… yep you guessed it swimming season. What a great opportunity to ogle people I mean am I right or what? We find our fiery redhead waiting for her name to be called for laps, and our ninja lurking in one of the trees by the pool waiting for said redhead to let her guard down.

'Hehe I'm going to get Natsumi good this time' you see our little ninja has made a little game out of popping out of nowhere and glomping her friend just to get a reaction from her. And that results in a blushing, stuttering Natsumi and a thoroughly pleased and dumbly smiling Koyuki proud of herself for surprising her friend. So she waited for just... the... right... mome-...

'There' and she pounced jumping on Natsumi's back while said girl yelled out in surprise and lost her balance. The last thing she thought before they fell was;

'Yuki-Chan's boobs are on me, it feels nice really nice' Yeah Natsumi is a bit of closet perv but who isn't these days? Luckily they fell in the pool, so the water broke their fall. Give it up for convenience, saving lives since 1803. Anyway back to the plot that I'm making up as I type, where was I? Oh yeah falling in the pool, let's just say it wasn't the most graceful thing you'd ever see. There was a loud 'splash' and then some sputtering heard as the girls resurfaced from the water.

"Hinata, Azumaya! Stop messing around and get out the pool" The teacher yelled out

"Sorry coach" Both girls said at the same time, Natsumi turned to her friend to put on a serious face but was still a little flustered from what happened.

"Yuki-Chan what was that for, you scared me"

"Sorry Natsu-Chan but I couldn't resist you were wide open" Koyuki giggled at her friend knowing she wasn't mad at all, and as if to prove her point Natsumi said,

"It's alright jus next time not so rough" Koyuki just nodded and continued to giggle at her. The rest of the period without another 'incident' and the rest of the class finished their laps and spent the rest of the period just hanging out in the pool. But of course because that's not going to help my plot progression so I'm just going to skip to the end of the period.

About twenty minutes before the period was over the coach blew his whistle to signal the end of the period.

"Okay kids time to hit the showers, good work today." Everyone cheered knowing they could go home after this, and hopped out the pool. Within five minutes everyone was out the pool and in the shower except for, yep you guessed it, Natsumi. Now for everyone out there who's not used to cliché plots, or just suck at making predictions I'm going to tell you why she's out there. Ever since she found out about her crush on the green eyed ninja she's been trying to avoid the showers as much as possible, you know in case she gets wandering eyes. You'd think she'd know how to look without getting caught like normal people but that's neither here nor there. So there she was sitting on the edge of the pool kicking her feet in the water. In the back of her mind she was wondering whether she should get strawberry or chocolate pocky next time she went to the store. Personally I like chocolate more just because it's sweeter and I'm not a huge fan on strawberry. But if you eat a strawberry and a chocolate stick at the same time it's so yummy. Wait was I talking about again… oh yeah Natsumi and thinking, well like I was saying pocky was at the back of her mind of course Koyuki was the main thing on her mind.

'I wonder if I should tell her, I don't think I can keep it to myself much longer. But I have no idea what she'd say, and then things would become awkward, and I don't want to mess up our friendship.' Natsumi just sighed at her thought not sure what she should do.

"Ugh Koyuki" she groaned out in frustration

"Yes" Natsumi jumped a little from the sound, she wasn't expecting anyone to still be out here especially…

"Natsumi is something wrong you didn't go the showers and I was worried because I didn't know where you were." Koyuki, still in her bathing suit, came and sat down next to her friend putting her feet into the water as well.

"N-no nothing's wrong, I was just… thinking…"

"About what"

"Just things… like you" she said that last part in more of a whisper not really wanting Koyuki to hear but luck wasn't on her side that day. Thanks to her ninja hearing she knew exactly what her best friend said and a brought that familiar yet foreign feeling back in her stomach. She began to slightly blush and her heart started beating more rapidly but she still looked into Natsumi's eyes and let her curiosity lead her to her next question.

"W-what about me" It was Natsumi's turn to blush and she turned her gaze back out to the pool, glancing at her friend out the corner of her eye.

"I guess… just that… I was thinking more about… us"

"Really, but I'm not sure I understand why were you thinking about us. Does it have anything to do with why you've been acting weirdly lately?"

"You could say that, but mostly I've just been thinking back on the past two months. We have gotten extremely close in such a short amount of time, and now we're best friends. So I guess I was just reminiscing about all the time we've spent together." Natsumi turned her head and looked Koyuki in the eyes, something inside her made her want to tell the ninja what she's been feeling lately, so she continued.

"I've also been thinking about how thing have changed recently between us. I've been feeling differently, and I wasn't sure whether or not to tell you, I was afraid." Now it was Koyuki who was gazing out onto the pool.

"I'm glad" she said

"I'm glad you're telling me, and I'm not the only one who felt it. I've felt something change too, and I've been feeling different whenever I'm around you. It's a new feeling so I wanted to ask you what it meant but I wasn't sure at first." Natsumi was surprised and curious about what her friend meant. Maybe  
her friend did feel something more than friendship for her. But she didn't want to jump to conclusions so she wanted to know what has changed and then maybe...

"Well I'm here now so what's up?"

"It's just you've made me very confused and I'm not sure why. And whenever you're around I get this butterfly feeling in my stomach or my cheeks heat up. Sometimes my thoughts are filled with you, which is why I pop up at your house unexpectedly most of the time I just get the urge to see you sometimes. I know I still like you it's just now it's... different."

Natsumi couldn't help but smile to herself, her worries were at ease now but she wanted to slowly let Koyuki find out this feeling. And what's the right way to do that? Yep that's right general questioning that turns into realization.

"Have you ever liked someone before Koyuki?" A little confused at the sudden change in subject, Koyuki still answered the question.

"Of course, I like a lot of people like you, D, Fuyuki, and Mo-"

"No I mean 'like' like someone, you know how you described your new feelings. Have you ever felt that way before?" Koyuki thought for a moment trying to figure out if there was some hidden meaning behind her question. After deeming it a normal Natsumi question she proceeds to answer the redhead.

"No this is the first time actually; I guess that's why I'm so confused." Natsumi's smile increased even more and as she was about to talk again the author decided to bring time back into play and coincidentally the finally bell rang and school was now over. Cursing under her breath about the bell and bad time timing Natsumi got up and grabbed Koyuki's arm yanking the ninja up from her seat.

"Come on Yuki-Chan let's get dressed and go hang out before going home I have something I want to do." Said girl could feel her heart flutter from the sudden contact from her fiery friend and she could practically feel the happy aura radiating of Natsumi. Yeah she wasn't sure what happened to create this happy feeling in her friend but she couldn't care right now all she could think about was the girl in front of her and she was okay with that.

**My Best Friend Complex**

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile in a room somewhere a writer and her two best friends were re-read a creation created out boredom and lack of inspiration for another story that's currently in progress.
> 
> "I think it's done"
> 
> "But isn't it an unfair cliff-hanger hanger?"
> 
> "Nah IL you worry too much it'll be fine."
> 
> "GAR's right beside it isn't really done."
> 
> "Alerion you don't mean..."
> 
> "Oh but I do GAR, this is going to be a two-shot"
> 
> "Yay I love when everything get's wrapped up in the end"
> 
> "You say that IL but you realize we have to go through this whole coming to (MC: you mean breaking into) MC's house and do this brainstorming thing again"
> 
> *Dramatic music* Dun Dun Dunnnnn
> 
> "Damn I forgot that" IL goes to emo corner and has a mini breakdown.
> 
> "Okay back to me, Alerion, the brain behind this story. Yeah it probably sucks but I was having a block trying to put together the sealing scene in Path of the Damned so I decided to write a story on a different fandom to get the juices going again. But hey at least you can look forward to another chapter"


End file.
